Perplexahedron (Episode)
Perplexahedron is the fifteen episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot It takes place after ''Where the Magic Happens''. Azmuth contacts Ben on the Ultimatrix, and yells at him for Aggregor claiming three pieces of the Map of Infinity. Azmuth teleports Ben, Gwen, and Kevin to another galaxy to the Perplexahedron, a giant cube-like planet, and find Aggregor approaching the planet. The group chases Aggregor, but he is able to successfully get in using his three pieces of the Map of Infinity, and the group is able to get in there as well, but barely. Gwen cannot track Aggregor, possibly due to the Perplexahedron, and they going to random doors that seem to defy gravity. Ben gets Gwen to make trackers on the floor, and it shows the hallways are moving down to random rooms. When Kevin punches the locked door, it activates its security system. Ben tries to become Chromastone, but instead becomes Humongousaur. And now, they are waiting their supposed death as the lasers move in closer to them. Gwen manages to destroy the lasers, but then they encounter a big, white humanoid robot, which they later defeat. They encounter another trap, which is a wind tunnel, and Ben and Kevin and Gwen are separated. Gwen fights more security drones and encounters Aggregor. When the room Ben and Kevin are in is flooding, Ben becomes Ripjaws to free them. The next room they go in becomes filled with acid, and Ben manages to save him and Kevin using Spidermonkey. Gwen and Aggregor keep going through the Perplexahedron, where they keep encountering security, but Aggregor destroys the forces. Soon, they come into a room where it is snowing, and Aggregor finally has enough when Gwen tries to get his attention, so he blasts her into a wall, where she becomes a frozen statue. Ben manages to free Gwen from her frozen prison as Swampfire, and she and Kevin kiss. They realize to get to the final piece of the Map of Infinity, they have to go through the rooms where the guards appear. They do that, and soon encounter the Sentinel, the keeper of the final piece of the Map of Infinity, and his crown is revealed to be a piece of the Map of Infinity and knows a lot of Aggregor's plan and Ben, where the Perplexahedron begins crumbling down. Aggregor is beating the Sentinel for the Map of Infinity. Ben becomes Cannonbolt and Aggregor is able to defeat him, but Ben becomes Ultimate Cannonbolt and begins to deathly hurt Aggregor for his crimes. But Aggregor is still unbeatable, and fights off Ben, then takes the last piece of the Map of Infinity. Ben, Gwen, and the Sentinel are picked up by Kevin, and the Sentinel yells at Ben for his failure to not protect the Map of Infinity, where he blames Ben for losing the piece and then disappears. But the team still vows to stop Aggregor once and for all, before he puts his plan into motion. Major events *Aggregor completes the Map of Infinity. *Ben transforms into Ripjaws for the first time in Ultimate Alien. *Gwen and Kevin share thier second on-screen kiss Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Azmuth *Sentinel Villains * Aggregor * Perplexahedron Guards Aliens used *Humongousaur (accidental transformation; selected alien was Chromastone) *Ripjaws *Spidermonkey *Swampfire *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt Quotes *'Kevin': You get the feeling the same thing has happened to you before? *'Gwen': Deja vu? *'Kevin': Gesundheit.﻿ *'Swampfire': (seen Gwen and Kevin kiss) Why don't you guys go get a room?!﻿﻿ ﻿ Trivia *Fusion Fall has released an Ultimate Cannonbolt suit in relation to this episode. *Ripjaws is the second alien who hasn't apeared since the original series the first was Fourarms not counting the guys who reapeared in Alien Force. *This is the second time Ben tried to become Chromastone, but became a different alien. This happened in ''Video Games'', with Swampfire. Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Map of Infinity story arc Category:Cleanup Category:Article stubs